User blog:Redkite/Redkite525's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tournament! - Entrance
Hey guys, it's Redkite here again bringing you something abit different this time. I'm doing my first tournament! I've decided to follow the example Las set with a video game tournament, the game being Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Infinity Ward's hit sequel to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Introduction How it's going to work Okay, to get to straight in: *This is a wikian vs. wikian tournament. *Player's will enter their character, guns, equipment and other data in the comment section. *'Only' guns and perks that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer may be used. *When a suitable number of players have entered for the tournament or the entrance date surpasses, the tournament will begin. *Wikians will be randomly pitted against eachother in a 1 vs. 1 deathmatch or tag team battle, but I'll get to that soon. *The battle between two wikians will be chosen at random using the old name in a box technique I have in person. *A blog post will be made where voters will vote for a winner based off the character's bio, guns, equipment , perks and other data. *The blog battles will continue until the final where the two remaining warriors will go head to head and a battle will be written for it. Entering To enter the tournament, your vote must involve: #Your character's bio - Their name, age, history, etc.. (Don't be stupid and put silly things, I'm not having 8 year old warriors with water guns.) #Their weapons - A primary weapon (Assault Rifle/Submachine Gun/Lightmachine Gun), a secondary weapon (Sniper rifle/Shotgun, PDW), Special (Explosive launcher or side arm etc with an attachment), Equipment (Claymore, C4, Handgrenade, Flashbang Grenade) and an attachment to go on your pimary or secondary weapon. #Perks, as like the class system in Modern Warfare 3, you may pick three perks from each tier. #Other important information. General Rules *All weapons you choose to add in your vote must appear in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. *Your character can have any experience in army, naval, airforce, private contractors, mercenary, militia, etc.. *'Don't' be a prat with these entrances. If you give some sort of stupid vote you'll be out of the tournament all together. *Good luck! Battles - Solo Tournament The warriors in order of entrance are: *MilitaryBrat? K.I.A *TotalDarkness K.I.A *Cfp3157 K.I.A *Dr. Las Moore *Tomahawk23 K.I.A *So-Pro Warrior *Ethank14 K.I.A '(Taking place of Redkite525 in Solo tournament) *Thundrtri '''K.I.A '(Taking place of Nutterbutter12 who was banned) *BeastMan14 '''K.I.A *J80Kar K.I.A 5 Warriors have perished and the tournament is proceeding to it's next wave! In this wave, 3 warriors will be selected at random for a free for all battle while the remaining will fight for their lives. The emerging victors will battle for the final title of MW3 tournament winner!? Notes *Apologies for any mistakes. *Please inform me of any mistakes or thing you feel I need to add. *Best of luck to all of you. *Sorry about the stupid size of photo. *By agreeing to enter this tournament, you are agreeing too post a vote for a battle relates to the tournament everytime as you would expect votes for your battle. Category:Blog posts